Episode:So This is How Sinatra Felt
|image = |caption = Al tries to resist the tempting advances of a "shoe groupie" (Jessica Hahn) who always visits the store, and who meets him at the Bundy house, and meets him in his and Peg's bedroom while she's away in "So This is How Sinatra Felt" in Season 6 of MWC. |series = Married... with Children |season = 6 |episode = 12 |overall = 117 |network = FOX |production = 6.12 |imdb = tt642376 |guests = Jessica Hahn Maggie Montgomery |taping = November 15, 1991 |airdate = December 1, 1991 |writers = Stacie Lipp |directors = Gerry Cohen |previous = "Al Bundy, Shoe Dick" |next = "I Who Have Nothing" }} So This is How Sinatra Felt is the 12th episode of season 6 of Married... with Children, and also the 117th overall episode in the series. Directed by Gerry Cohen, and written by Stacie Lipp, the episode premiered on the FOX network, airing on December 1, 1991. Synopsis Peg is worried that a "shoe groupie" (guest star Jessica Hahn) may be seducing Al. She sends Kelly and Bud to spy on him. Al is made to choose between Peg and the groupie. Storyline In the sixth season's twelfth episode, Peggy is jealous of Al and orders the kids, Bud and Kelly, to hide in the store and spy on him all day to confirm her suspicion that Al's recent giddiness is the work of an extramarital affair, rather than Al's claim that he's only been flirting with a "shoe groupie" at the shoe store. Al arrives and, while his kids peep at him, he throws his jacket aside, takes a deep breath, spreads his arms expansively, and declares, "Open for business!" Then he sits on a foot stool in the empty store, buries his face in his hands, and doesn't move a muscle for five hours. A fat lady puts a momentary end to his despair by giving him a chance to rebut her claim that the shoes she bought yesterday are cheap because they split at the seams. They're like an elevator, Al explains, "There's a two-ton weight limit. How about if I nail them to the soles of your feet? That will give you more traction when you're pulling the ice wagon?" Then the groupie enters, and she's a meal in a short skirt. She's brought a tray of muffins for Al and begs him breathlessly to tell her stories about shoes. Half way through a story, she moans, "Don't stop, baby!" Bud and Kelly are uncertain about telling Peggy. When Peggy demands to know what went on, Bud looks thoughtful and ponders the problem. We hear his voice over as he turns things over in his mind, then thinks: "I wonder what Kelly's thinking." The camera pans to Kelly's giddy face and we hear HER voice over -- a Rocky & Bullwinkle voice sputtering, " Eenie meenie chili beanie, the spirits are about to speak." Bud finally tells Peg that nothing happened. Al sat there for hours, then a fat lady came in, and that was all. "Yeah," adds Kelly, "don't forget about the beautiful woman who was all over him." It's significant that when Al gets home, Peggy demands to know what happened. ''"Well, I left high school, lost the will to live, and here I am." ''Marcy and Jefferson aid Peggy in finding out what is going on. Al didn't expect a night of questioning, but he also didn't expect to find the show groupie waiting for him in his bed. Recurring cast/Guest stars Cast Regulars *Amanda Bearse as Marcy D'Arcy *Ted McGinley as Jefferson D'Arcy Guest starring *Jessica Hahn as Ricki *Maggie Montgomery as Leona Trivia *The title of this episode is a reference to singer Frank Sinatra, who sang the MWC theme song "Love and Marriage" among his other popular songs. *When Leona threatens Al with lawyers, he asks if her lawyers are from the law office of Hagaan and Dazs, a reference to the ice cream company Häagen Dazs. *When Bud and Kelly are thinking of what to tell Peg about the shoe groupie, the dialouge that goes through Kelly's head is from the cartoon "Rocky and Bullwinkle". The voice actress of Rocky, June Foray, previously appeared on MWC as the voice of Scary Mary in season 6's God's Shoes, just 4 episodes prior. *Peg reveals that Al cries at the end of the animated film "Bambi". *This was Jessica Hahn's first credited acting role. She began a long time domestic relationship with series creator Ron Leavitt around the time of this appearance, which lasted until his death in 2008. She was best known to the public for being a Playboy Bunny as well as being the woman who ruined televangelist Jim Bakker in 1987, when she accused him of raping her in 1980. Goofs *While Marcy records Peggy's reaction about his "cheating", the cassette inside is not moving, even though Marcy is holding the record button down. *Eventhough Ricki is suppose to be naked in Al’s bed, it can be seen that she’s wearing a top underneath the sheets. Category:MWC Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 6